The present invention relates to an improved sucrose-free milk chocolate process and product. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for producing a improved flavored, sucrose-free milk chocolate having the taste and mouthfeel of a traditional milk chocolate.
Sucrose-free chocolate for diabetics has long been known wherein sucrose is replaced by sorbitol. Other sugar alcohols similar to sorbitol such as isomalt, lactitol, maltitol, etc., have recently been permitted in foodstuffs including sugar-free milk chocolate compositions. The difficulty in using sugar alcohols or other sucrose substitutes is achieving flavor, texture and mouthfeel comparable to that of traditional milk chocolate.
Australia patent application AU-A-15997/92 assigned to Roquette Freres and published Nov. 12, 1992 describes a low calorie chocolate production technique using polyols such as xylitol or erythritol in a one step process trying to overcome a high fat content in the chocolate product but not recognizing the importance of achieving an improved milk chocolate flavor.
PCT Patent Application, International publication umber WO93/02566 published Feb. 18, 1993 and assigned to Raffinerie Tirlemontoise S. A. describes a reduced calorie chocolate confectionery composition in which sugar is wholly or partially replaced by inulin. In this application, it is stated that inulin is well known as an additive in food products although no recognition is suggested to provide improved flavored milk chocolate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,238,698 issued Aug. 24, 1993 and 5,266,348 issued Nov. 30, 1993, commonly assigned to the assignee of this invention, both identify sucrose-free milk chocolate products and process. In the '698 patent, the lower calorie chocolate composition using sugar alcohols were aerated to provide a lower density product while the '348 patent also using sugar alcohols produced lower calorie, lower density chocolate compositions by flaking the chocolate paste composition. Although satisfactory products were produced in the '698 and '348 patents, a very special highly desired flavor was not achieved for these chocolate compositions. A desirable improved flavor is obtainable in milk chocolate at elevated temperatures. A rounded mellow note is obtained due to an improved milk caramelic flavor. However, most sucrose substitutes such as sugar alcohols cannot be heated to temperatures high enough without significant increases in viscosity or agglomeration to achieve the improved flavored low calorie or dietetic milk chocolate. By the process of this invention a low calorie or dietetic chocolate product substantially free of sucrose can be produced which contains a highly desirable improved flavor.